The disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, a display device that uses a large touch panel to allow a plurality of users to operate the display device at the same time is becoming widely spread. In the display device, a plurality of windows are displayed on the display and the plurality of users carry out input of operations on the windows. As a technique related to such a display device, JP 2010-26327A proposes a technique for suitably adjusting the size and position of the window in accordance with the position of the user.